The subject of the present invention is a handbrake for parking a motor vehicle, suitable for being connected to a brake cable.
This brake is of the type comprising a toothed sector intended to be fixed to the floor of the vehicle, a pawl suitable for interacting with the toothed sector and a manual hollow gripping lever equipped with an internal push-button rod, one end of which interacts with the pawl in order to keep locking teeth of the latter in engagement with the toothed sector due to the thrust of elastic means, the pawl being articulated about a pin internal to the lever.
The elastic means may be constituted by a helical spring positioned around the push-button rod and exerting on the latter a thrust in the direction which keeps the teeth of the pawl engaged in the dentation of the sector.
In order to operate this brake, the user tilts the lever to its new position. During this operation of applying the brake, the friction of the teeth of the pawl on the dentation of the sector and their successive ratcheting constitute a source of undesirable noise.
The object of the invention is therefore to produce a parking brake which does not have this drawback.